


write to me... maybe

by Kare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Can be read as friendship, Gen, I had fun writing, I hope you have fun reading, M/M, Texting, or as a blooming relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kare/pseuds/Kare
Summary: Just a few messenger texts between one Steve Rogers and one James Buchanan Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that lightened my mood today. I hope it also lightens yours ;)

JBB: Steve?  
JBB: You said I can ask you things.  
JBB: Right?

SR: Of course.  
SR: Is it a memory?

JBB: No.  
JBB: Yes.  
JBB: Kinda.  
JBB: I can't get a song out of my head.  
JBB: It's annoying.

SR: Yeah, I know.  
SR: Too much new music.  
SR: It's supposed to help if you listen to the entire song once.  
SR: Some theory says a stuck song is your brain’s way of figuring out lyrics it did not catch.  
SR: So that's supposed to help.

JBB: But I don't know which song it is.

SR: Hm.  
SR: Do you have some lyrics you can google?  
SR: Bucky?

JBB: I am not sure this song has lyrics.

SR: A melody then?

JBB: *sends a voice mail*

SR: That sounds like Chelsea Daggers.

JBB: MY  VOICE IS NOT THAT BAD!

SR: That's not what I meant.  
SR: Where are you?

JBB: At home.  
JBB: Why?

SR: Because I think you will like the video.  
SR: *sends link to Chelsea Dagger by The Fratellis*

JBB: What the...?  
JBB: STEVE!

SR: Welcome to the 21st century.

 


	2. Chapter 2

JBB: I just was offered Goji berries.  
JBB: Why was I just offered Goji berries?

SR: Because they are healthy?

JBB: They look like animal droppings.

SR: If that weirds you out, stay away from Chia.

JBB: What is Chia?

SR: If you ever feel like chewing frog eggs without killing anything, they are the way to go.  
SR: Very filling, though.

JBB: WHY?

SR: Lot's of fibers?

JBB: No.   
JBB: I mean... why?  
JBB: Why would you...   
JBB: I mean...  
JBB: You ate that?

SR: Stark's idea of a fun time.

JBB: Do I need to have a word with him again?

SR: Bruce and Nat like that stuff, too.

JBB: Things I didn't want to know.

SR: Which is why I am telling you this.  
SR: Before they offer it to you, too.

JBB: Anything else you feel the need to warn me against?

SR: Starks love for AC/DC and Nat's tendency to ask for a ballet partner.

JBB: Did you...  
JBB: I mean...

SR: You mean trousers.

JBB: Yes.

SR: Yes.

JBB: I need pictures of that.

SR: Nat was scary enough to make me wear them. What do you think she will do to you if I told her you laugh about her hobby?

JBB: Would be worth it.

SR: It's your funeral.

JBB: Come on. You never share any of the fun stuff.

SR: Fun stuff?

JBB: You know. Stuff about you.

SR: You know a lot about me, Bucky.

JBB: Used to.  
JBB: These days you send me a video of Burlesque dancers without blushing.  
JBB: And all I hear is the stuff that is already in the media.

SR: What would you want to know?

JBB: That's unfair.  
JBB: Just something.  
JBB: Just...  
JBB: What was the last song that got stuck in your head?

SR: Justin Bieber  
SR: Love Youself

JBB: JUSTIN BIEBER?!?!?

SR: It's a good song.  
SR: It helped that I did not know that it was by him at the time.

JBB: And the part you are not telling me?  
JBB: Been to one of his concerts yet?

SR: Because good hearing and screeching fangirls go together that  well..

JBB: You're no fun.

SR: I can tell you the first music video that threw me.  
SR: Not just: this is a different time.  
SR: But: What the hell have I missed in the mean time?

JBB: More half naked ladies?

SR: Bucky, it's called Burlesque and they all kept their underwear on.

JBB: So, more naked ladies.

SR: Now you're just asking for it.  
SR: *sends link to The Darkness - I believe in a thing called love*

JBB: ...  
JBB: What the actual fuck?

SB: I still don't understand that one.

JBB: What have I just seen?

SB: They call it music these days.

JBB: But...  
JBB: Why?

SB: My personal theory is that he is actually gay, where gay can mean anything between 'being happy' , 'being into guys' and 'fighting a space octopus with his crotch and a guitar'. Which seems to roughly fit every one else's use of that word.

JBB: ...

SB: Did I tell you about the time we fought Space turtles?

JBB: Tell me you did not fight them with your crotch.

SB: They were flying, near the top of skyscrapers. They weren't inclined to hold still long enough.

JBB: STEVE!  
JBB: I forbid you to fight space aliens with your crotch!  
JBB: I absolutely forbid you.  
JBB: End of discussion.

SB: Can I use a guitar then?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kinda mean. But I swear: this is a pretty accurate sum up of my day and my reaction. Sorry to anyone who might be offended...

JBB: Is it possible to feel your own brain cells die?

SR: WHERE ARE YOU?

JBB: That's not what I meant...  
JBB: It's...  
JBB: I'm fine  
JBB: Mostly.  
JBB: Just listening in into conversations in a coffee shop.  
JBB: Have you just tried to hack my mobile's location?

SR: I just... I thought you needed help.

JBB: I do.  
JBB: Have we ever been like that?

SR: Depends. What are they discussing?   
SR: Relationships?  
SR: School?  
SR: Sex?  
SR: University?

JBB: Youtube.

SR: ?

JBB: They are... Youtubers.   
JBB: They say this like it is a job.  
JBB: They also have set cards  
JBB: And Agents  
JBB: And they are discussing followers and clicks.

SR: Oh Bucky.

JBB: If they have 700000 followers or more, why is it just the three of them here?  
JBB: I mean... there is also number four.  
JBB: But she is busy calling people and inquiring about who casted Margareth.  
JBB: She sounds pissed about this.

SR: They post videos on Youtube about stuff that interests them. The more follower they have, the more people are likely to watch their videos, meaning the more people are likely to watch the adds that come with it, meaning they can earn money that way.

JBB: Yes.  
JBB: I understand the words, Steve.  
JBB: But they say it like this is a job.

SR: To them it is?  
SR: You know... you could start a channel.  
SR: On youtube.  
SR: Tell the world about the 40s.  
SR: I would watch that.

JBB: I don't want to be like these people Steve.

SR: You know, you usually say no when I offer, but...  
SR: I have a coffee machine here.  
SR: And a couch.  
SR: And apparently the grandpa chair is a huge hit.  
SR: You could come over.  
SR: And we can talk about stuff.  
SR: Or not talk.  
SR: What ever you prefer.

JBB: Are you going to end up staring off into space again?

SR: Are you going to stop every sentence after the first three words again?

JBB: Only if you show me another of these mind boggling 21st century things.

SR: Have you seen The Life of Brian yet?


End file.
